


Letters from Tosun

by josephineabigail



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephineabigail/pseuds/josephineabigail
Summary: As an oncologist, Jeon Wonwoo tried being unattached with his patients, as he knew the worst outcomes.One day came Kim Mingyu, a dying student at his death bed, with a letter wishing he could spend his last few weeks with his doctor.





	1. First Letter; Hello

"Doctor, have you been visiting our regular patient Mr Kim Mingyu?"

 

I lifted my head from the piles of paperwork.

Kim Mingyu.

What a familiar name.

"No, I barely remembered him. Did he passed away?" I asked my assistant, trying to keep my breaths steady.

I  _hate_ the thought of my patients dying, although I forgot most of them.

 

"He left a letter taped on your door," my assistant, Yoon Jeonghan, replied, handing me a pastel blue envelope, "And he's alive as well,".

Jeonghan shot me a look, as he disliked my habit of forgetting patients, especially the ones who's terminally ill.

 

Jeonghan left me in my office, and I have an hour before my shift starts.

I decided to open the envelope.

 

Written on a soft yellow paper in blue ink, is a letter of a few paragraphs. 

With it came a drawing of a white rabbit.

 

_Good morning, ~~~~Doctor Jeon!_

_My name is Kim Mingyu, and I'm nineteen years old. You diagnosed me with last stage brain cancer a few months ago, with only a few more months to live._

_Both of my parents are dead, and I'm staying in the hospital thanks to my college's donation._

_My friend, Choi Seungcheol suggested an idea for me to do during the last few months of my life._

_I'd like to travel, I'd like to hike, I'd like to live my life like a healthy man!_

_I could easily run away from the hospital, they wouldn't bother to chase after me._

_But all of my friends are in college, so I've got no one to spend my last days with._

_I heard you aren't as busy as you are last year, and I heard you're not that much older than me._

_Are you willing to accompany me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mingyu_

 

My heart skipped a fucking beat.

I hate this.

 

"Jeonghan!" I shouted, and tossed the letter into the trash.

My assistant came rushing in, and I told him to go to Kim Mingyu himself and tell him right on his face that I'm not available for that kind of things.

Jeonghan shot me a look of disappointment, but I know this this is the right thing to do.

I have to protect myself from any kind of heartbreaks.

 

 


	2. Second Letter; Why

I tried getting the stupid bunny letter out of my head. 

I involved myself in as many surgeries my body would let me, more than what I expect, to be honest.

I drank too much coffee and visited bars at night to drink whiskey or beer,  ~~whatever works~~.

 

The last time I built a bond with my patient was with Kwon Soonyoung, a young boy of seventeen, three years ago. 

He was a really cheerful and endearing child. We would visit museums together on my free days, aquariums in different provinces from time to time, and went shopping when we needed to. He was all I could've asked for from a friend.

But of course, he's still a patient no matter what.

He passed away the next winter, on the warmest day, peacefully.

I can't stop crying for days, and that's when my heart closed forever. I wouldn't let my guard down ever again. I would only end up hurting myself again and again.

 

But then I saw a blue letter taped on my door again, the next Saturday. I opened it as fast as I could, as if I've lost my mind.

 

_Dear Doctor Jeon,_

_I got your reply from your assistant Yoon Jeonghan._

_Thank you for replying to my letter!_

_I'm sorry for thinking you aren't as busy as you are last year, and I hope you'll do well for the next surgeries coming up because I know you're doing so much this week!_

_If you're tired, there's always the free red ginseng drink available in the lounge!_

_Tomorrow is my small friend Adam's birthday, I hope you could visit at 2PM for a small drink, I would like to know more about your work, since I've always admired your writing!_

_Love,_

_Mingyu_

 

Adam? I've never knew we have a Caucasian patient all along!

I hollered for Jeonghan again, and asked for my schedule for tomorrow.

"You're free from twelve to two," Jeonghan said, "By the way, what should I say to that Mingyu kid? You've read his letter, right? I met him last week, he looks like a good kid,". 

Of course he's a good kid, he must've spent hours in the hospital's library, reading my private unpublished books about medicines.


	3. Third Chapter; Good Afternoon

I made up my mind and gathered my strength to search his name up in the patient's list.

Of course, there are several people named Kim Mingyu, but there's only one listed as my patient. He's nineteen years old, and I got teary-eyed when it came upon me that people that young and pure could die any minute.

He's staying in a VVIP room, all alone, so maybe he invited his friend Adam into his room. I made sure all my schedules are clear the next afternoon and went to sleep, my mind filled with curiosity and fright.

 

The next morning, I hurried to my office to finish all pending businesses so I could visit Kim Mingyu. My heart leaped when I saw another blue letter on my door.

I wrecked it open, and read the letter accompanied with a white rabbit.

 

_Good morning, Doctor Jeon!_

_I heard from your assistant that you are indeed coming to the small party for Adam this afternoon!_

_I'm so excited, since it's college exam weeks and I rarely got visitors._

_Since I'm staying alone, and maybe it's hard to find my room, I've drawn a map so you could find it easier!_

_I tried making it as simple as possible, but I'm really bad at drawing now since my brain is a little messed up._

_I hope you could come on time, Doctor Jeon, since I'm having another radiotherapy later in the evening!_

_Love,_

_Mingyu_

 

I found myself checking my own reflection out in the elevator's mirror, not that anyone is watching. I rarely maintained self-care since I'm really busy, and I noticed how tired I look.

When I reached the top floor, I made a sharp turn to the ward and entered the first room.

I saw him, half-asleep on the bed, bed-hair and all, looking gorgeous as hell.

" _What the fuck_ ," I whispered under my breath, "He looks like an angel,". 

 


End file.
